GoodBye
by animetearslove
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* What if Anri had walked in on Kida and Saki hugging in the hospital? Will this change her feelings for him? KidaXAnri


**A/N: Hi there!**

**This is a one-shot involving Kida and Anri. I've always, ALWAYS, thought Saki was a creeper, no offense, and I just don't like her. Probably doesn't justify anything… **

**I also don't think there's enough KidaXAnri fics. **

**Anri's a bit more emotional here… so… yeah. She's a bit OOC. **

**This is basically just sappy, somewhat depressing stuff, so… enjoy? **

* * *

><p>"Kida-kun…"<p>

Anri stood in the doorway, feeling something that she had not ever felt before.

Saki and Kida were hugging, murmuring quietly.

Anri felt her vision blur, and felt that same feeling boiling up.

Saika started to murmur in her mind: _let/love_/_love/them/cut/love/love._

Anri didn't want to love both of them; only Kida-kun.

What was this feeling? She clutched her chest. Her heart pounded like it never had before. She didn't want to admit it, didn't think it was possible, but…

Was she jealous?

Saika, more forcefully, whispered: _CUT/CUT/LOVE/THEM/LOVE/LOVE/LOVE/LOVE. _

Anri felt as though she was losing control of Saika for once. Her head pounded, and she stumbled a little.

Kida and Saki broke their hug and looked at Anri.

Anri stared back, her eyes narrowed, her cheeks red.

Kida opened his mouth, saying, "Anri-"

Anri shook her head, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry for interrupting," she said softly, ignoring Saika's protests. She bowed. "Good-bye." She slipped out of the room, and once she was down the hall, started running.

Saki stared at the spot where Anri was standing. She said, "Oh, so that was the busty girl that you were crazy about, right?" she asked, giggling. She took Kida's hand, and looked at him. "Like I said, you can love those other girls, but, in the end, you'll love me more and more."

Kida said nothing for a second, then grinned. He squeezed Saki's hand. "Of course." Saki hugged him, and he looked past her shoulder at the spot where Anri had been standing. He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later…<strong>

Anri sat on a bench, hands clasped on her lap. School had just ended, and Ryugamine-kun was in bed at home, sick.

Kida-kun, too, was not at school. Ever since she had walked in on Saki and him, she had not seen him since.

And it worried her.

Ever since that night, Saika had been more demanding. Anri kept it under control, but, she felt as though she was losing control of _herself _as well. She was sure that she had lost the ability to truly love someone, but now, she wasn't so sure.

And, it just so happened that the one she loved was in love with someone else.

But, wasn't she just a parasite? She didn't deserve Ryugamine-kun or Kida-kun.

At least…that's what she had thought up until now…

She heard laughing, and saw a couple strolling through the park, giggling and holding hands. Anri felt her heart skip slightly. The couple truly looked happy…

"Hey, Miss Anri-chan!"

Anri almost jumped out of her seat. She turned around, eyes widening slightly.

Kida walked up to her, grinning. He sat down next to her. "My, my, Anri-chan, still as erotic as ever!"

Anri felt a blush tinge her cheeks. "Kida-kun," she said softly. "Are you okay? You weren't in school today…"

Kida scratched his head. "Yeah, sorry about that… I was protecting a bunch of girls from these guys!" He stood up, holding one fist in the air. "It's dangerous in Ikebukuro! Dangerous!" He grins, waving his arms in the air.

Anri smiled. "You're going to get yourself hurt…"

Kida pointed a his thumb at his chest. "Me? Get hurt? Don't be ridiculous!"

Anri merely giggled softly, and looked down at her lap. After a slight pause, she said quietly, "Something's wrong… right?"

Kida looked at her, then sat back down, moving a hand through his hair. "Am I really that transparent?" he said weakly. After no response, he sighed.

"I'm running away."

Anri's eyes widened. She couldn't place what he said at first. Running… away? What is he…?

"With Saki. Saki and I are running away."

Anri couldn't breathe for a second. Saika became louder. She looked at Kida. He looked back at her. She tried to find herself in his eyes, but it wasn't possible.

It just wasn't anymore.

She broke eye contact and bit her lip. "… Why?"

Kida shrugged. "We need to escape… there's too many bad memories here. Not you of course, or Ryugamine. But, after everything that's happened, Saki and I just need a break."

"Of course, of course," Anri whispered, forcing a smile. It was strained, painful.

It hurt.

She felt Kida stood up. She looked up to see Kida's unsmiling face.

He said, "I came to say good-bye. Just to you."

Anri nodded. "I… understand."

Kida used a hand to brush away a stray piece of hair away from her face. "I'll miss you. Really. You helped me realize that there are people worth fighting for, even if you get broken in the process."

Anri's usually unemotional face seemed to be fighting back tears. "Kida-kun, thank you, too. You and Ryugamine-kun helped me so much that I can't possibly pay you back." She stood up and bowed. "Thank you so much."

Kida nodded, and tilted his head. "Hey… keep Mikado close, okay? Take care of him."

Anri nodded. "Yes. I'll tell him about you."

"Might as well be for the best. I think he'd hate hearing it from me more. Besides," he said, softly elbowing Anri, "he likes you, you know?"

Anri didn't answer, but said, "I think you should go. Saki will be waiting." She turned away, but Kida put a hand on her shoulder.

Without warning, he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Anri didn't know how to react; all she was aware of was Kida's breath on her cheek and his voice.

"Good-bye, Anri-chan."

And then he was gone.

Just another person among a crowd of people.

A person trying to find his way in the world.

Just like her.

Anri felt numb. A wave of emotions surged throughout her. Saika was practically screaming in her mind.

However, it was in that moment that she felt peace.

Anri totally blocked out Saika, and sat down on the bench.

She held the memory of Kida's kiss and his smiling face fresh in her mind.

Yes. That should be how she remembers him.

Smiling, carefree, childish Kida…

Anri looked up at the sky, and let herself smile. This one was real.

Life would go on, even without Kida.

She allowed herself another smile.

It was the first time, ever since her parents had died, that she had felt such calmness and happiness.

Was this what love feels like?

Saika remained quiet.

Anri closed her eyes, and thought of Kida.

Love was a strange thing, even though she truly didn't understand it.

* * *

><p><strong>There. It's done! I'm disappointed, honestly, with how the first season ended. I liked the scene with Shinra and Celty… but there wasn't much between Anri and Mikado. And don't get me started on… *shudder* Saki. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
